Kuroko No Kai (kurokos Mystery)
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Kuroko was met someone and and the stranger seems to know his past, why he's unable to show his emotions but this help she promised; he didn't expect to get a face full of gold powder. It's a 5yr old Kuroko in Seirin fic but it not gonna be as norm as you think includes phantoms and a part-time mature 5yr old.
1. Chapter ONE: Riba-suta-n Jijitsu

All Japanese will be listed at the bottom with their meanings.

* * *

Kuroko No Kai

Chapter ONE: Riba-suta-n Jijitsu (Reverse Time)

It had been three years since he cam to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin Akashi. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had died in his fist year of Teikō Middle School. Kuroko had been at school during a basketball practice when he had gotten a visit from police.

Now everyone from back then were attending different schools, he himself was now in Seirin. Though he still go on well with Akashi it was a little wierd being in the same house, eating meals with him and heading to different schools. Suddenly a light weight bumped into him and he backed up and appologized with a bow.

"Gommen, I wasn't watching where I was going." he replied to an elderly lady standing in front of him.

"No to worry dear, though you look a little down.' She responded with a sad smile. She reached out and grasped Kurokos hand and held it firm. The scarf on her salt and pepper head waved slightly in the wind but her green eyes sparkeled. 'You have been through so much already up to this point young man. Please let me help you.' She let go of his hand and reached into her purse. Kuroko was about to decline when she pulled out golden powder and blew it into his face. 'Be sure to get home soon, within the next two hours dear."

"Ah, eh, arigato. Have a nice day." he was a little stunned the powder didn't sting his eyes or feel like it even landed on him.

Finally reaching the large but quaint house he took off his shoes and placed them aside. "Tadaima." He called as he headed up the steps to his room. A faint "Okaerinasa." came from his aunt in the kitchen. Feeling tired from practice he set down his bag and promptly collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later he woke to a knock at his door. "Testuya, are you asleep? Dinner is ready come down.' Akashi stood at the door waiting for a response, when none came he slowly opened the door.

"Mm, Akashi? Gomen I was asleep." Kuroko sat up and could feel his shirt slide down and over his shoulder.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi stared at the five year old on the bed, this was surreal.

"Eh?' Kuroko looked down at his hands they were so small and he was drownding in his shirt and pants. 'Oh, how did this happen?' The elderly lady with the misterious powder flashed before his eyes. 'Could it have been that lady with her wierd powder?"

"Who was that? What did she do to you Tetsuya?" Akashi came in and turned on the light and sat down beside him. After hearing the entire story he looked deep in thought. "Come with me." Akashi demanded and stood up and picked a five year old Kuroko heading to his room.

Akashi place him down on his bed and rummaged in his closet and pulled down a box from his top shelf. Opening the box he pulled out a blue and white stripped shirt and blue overalls. He reached over to Kuroko and pulled the over sized shirt off letting him sit there naked like the day he was borne.

"I have more cloths in the attic, there were my favorites when I was your age. Your a little smaller then I was at that age but they should fit well enough. I'll have to grab underpants as well." He replied with a smille. Kuroko cover himself with his small hands and blushed.

Once dressed Akashi picked him up and headed down the steps. "We'll have to explain this to Okasan, nothing we can do right now perhaps see if this has happened to anyone else and go from there." Kuroko just nodded and marveled at how high up he felt while in Akashi's arms.

"Okasan?" Akashi called as he entered the dinning room. Their plates had been made and set out. She sat at the table and looked up, once she noticed the blunette in his arms she jumped up confused and worried.

"Who's that Akashi?"

"Tetsuya, seems he's changed a bit. The only thing he can recall that may be of importance is an elderly lady he came across. Seems she knew something of his past and decided to help."

"I don't beleive this, this isn't something one sees on a normal day. What are we going to do?" She brushed aside Kurokos hair from his face and smilled at his shy smile. The shock finnaly set in and she backed up and collapsed into a near by chair at the table.

"The only thing we can do is search for answers, pehaps the library, the internet, Tetsuyas mentioned one of his team mates' father is a lawyer in America we could contact him as well. You also have your contacts as well and lots of them are on the crazy side so they must know something."

"True, Anne was always into the Occult she even went to an American university to get a degree in it. I'll see what I can do, for now you'll just have to take him with you to school and look after him. I'm sure you can think of something to tell your principle. For now come and eat."

Akashi placed Kuroko into a seat beside him and reached over to cut his steak and backed potato."Is Otosan still at work?"

"Hai, he'll be back later tonight."

"Arigato." Kuroko smiled a big and wide grin as he grabbed his fork so much like the five year old he now was and attempted to eat his dinner. Being as short as he was now, his legs were folded underneath him on the chair and he giggled as Akashi's mother laughed at his cuteness.

Once dinner was done Kuroko begged Akashi to go out to the park with him untill bedtime. Sighing he ran up the steps and pulled on the cord to lower the trap that led to the attick. Heading to the back right he opened a box labled "Akashi's shoes" and pulled out a pair of small sneakers and headed back down to put them on his small cousins feet. For once he was glab his mother kept everything from his childhood.

With Kuroko holding onto his hand, he held his basketball with the other that he had grabbed on his way down. The park also had a court and was about a block away. Kuroko was excitedly bouncing beside him. Once they got into the court Kuroko ran to the middle and bounced again.

"Aka-nii-chan ball!" He called.

"Be carfull Tetsu." Akashi replied and gently tossed the ball.

Kuroko attempted to bounce the ball but he was much too short to complete the task properly. Having a sudden idea he grabbed the ball with both hands and bounced the ball with all his might. The ball his the pavement and came rocketting back at him. Before the ball could hit him in the face akashi grabbed the ball.

"Shall we roll it back and forth Tetsu?" Kuroko grined and sat down.

Kise was on his way home from another photo shoot, he dcided since the weather was nice out it was a good day to walk. Blue and red hair caught his eye as he passed by the local park near his house.

"Kurokocchi and Akashicchi?" Kise ran into the park and stopped at the court. His mouth dropped in surprise, this could not be Kuroko Tetsuya. "Akashicchi, who is that? Looks like Kurokocchi."

"It is Tetsu, it's a long story."

Sitting down to goin the rolling game he replied "I have time." Soon enough things had been cleared up and Kurokos attention had gone to the smings accross the park.

Running after Kuroko to the other side was very tiresome but Akashi seemed to still be able to keep up with him and pushed him on the swings. Kise laughed as Kuroko squealled in delight.

"He seems so much more emotional, more happy then he did before. What happened to him to make him that way?"

"I'm not sure, when Tetsu and I first grew apart it was about when we were 9. I remember asking what was wrong with him back then. Okasan just said something happened when Tetsu was 5. She never said what but it seemed like she knew the full story. I haven't asked again since then."

"Aka-nii-chan is sad now?" Kuroko looked back from his spot in the swing. Stopping the movement with his feet he got up and walked over to Akashi who procedded to kneal down to his height. "You don't need to worry Aka-nii-chan I don't remember what happened either. My father refussed to tell me about the memories I was missing." Kuroko seemed so much more mature then he had just moments ago. and then turned around and ran to the sand box to begin a big castle.

"What was that Akashicchi?"

"I think he still remembers everything as if he were still his proper age, but the 5 year old in him takes controll most of the time. When he first changed into a 5 year old he still seemed normal. It's time to head back we have school tomorrow."

"Will Kurokocchi be comming with you like this?"

"Hai, we'll see you tomorrow. Come Tetsu time for bed."

Kuroko frowned but crawled out of the box and held up his arms. akashi taking the hint picked him up into his arms. "Night Kise-nii-chan." Kuroko called with a wide yawn and returned the wave as they headed their seperate ways.

* * *

_Tadaima_ - I'm Home

_Okaerinasa _- Welcome Home

_Arigato_ - Thanks

_Nii-Chan _- Brother


	2. Chapter TWO: Maboroshi Basuke

All Japanese will be listed at the bottom with their meanings.

Kuroko No Kai

Chapter TWO: Maboroshi Basuke (Phantom Basketball)

The next morning Kuroko woke up in the crook of Akashi's arms in his bed giving a stretch and a yawn he sat up and stared at his cousin. He smiled as he turned the alarm off and sat up beside him. With another yawn Kuroko crawled to the end of the bed and looked into the box looking at all the cloths.

"Anything you'd like to wear in there Tetsu?" he asked climbing out of bed and gathering his uniform.

With a shake of his head Akashi came over and pulled out beige shorts and a solid blue button up with a white muscle shirt. Placing them with his cloths he set them aside.

"Want to help me make the bed Tetsu? Then we'll go have a shower together okay?"

"Yay, shower with Aka-nii-chan."

Kuroko pulled a corner of the blanket to the edge of the bed while Akashi pulled the other. Climbing over the bed Kuroko straitened out the corners be the wall. Grabbing their cloths Akashi and Kuroko headed to the shower.

The bathroom was a fair size and the shower itself had built in sprayers angled in the ceiling and the two shortest walls to cover most of the shower area. A clear glass door and beige marble tiles with silver fixtures completed the room. It looked calm and comforting; a great place to wake up in the morning.

Sitting at breakfast, his father was reading the paper and smiled as they both came in and sat down. His mother had talked to his father about Kuroko the night before so seeing the young child was no surprise.

"ohayou." Akashi replied as he sat down.

"ohayou." Kuroko called with a small yawn.

"ohayou." Both parents replied.

"You'll be taking Tetsu with you to class today right? I'll call his school and tell them he's ill."

"Arigato Okasan. I plan to tell then Tetu is with us for a little bit because of family problems back home. And because of home schooling it's best to take him with me to school. We don't even know how long he'll be like this so it's better this way."

"Itadakimasu."

After breakfast Kuroko and Akashi headed to his school hand in hand. At the gates people all seemed to find them very interesting and feeling self concision Kuroko moved closer to his cousin.

"We have to stop by the principle first then we'll head to my first class. Okay?" Akashi lifted Kuroko into his arms and headed to the principle.

The principle looked at them oddly. It was true, Kuroko should have been placed in a day care or brought to his "Kindergarten". Kuroko kept quiet and close to his cousin. "I realize this but Tetsu's been through a lot and to suddenly drop him off with people he doesn't know could be dangerous. He's been through a lot and to keep his family life privet, please trust me when I say this is best. He's very well behaved when he's with me."

"Alright, but don't let this affect your studies. Here's a not for your teachers. You behave young man." the burly man directed to Kuroko and he gave a sharp nod.

Akashi knocked on the door, knowing he was late for first class he opened the door when the teacher called for him to enter. Holding onto Tetsu's hand he handed the note over. With a nod the teacher returned the note to him.

Akashi sat down at his desk and pulled Tetsu onto his lap and opened a notebook and put out a pen. Whispering to his cousin he told him "you can draw or what even in this until class is done." Kuroko shook his head.

"It's rude to do that to teachers right?" Akashi smiled.

Soon enough it was lunch time and bother of them sat on the roof of the school with the rest of the first tier of basketball players discussing the training schedule for that day after school and their plans for their first game.

Akashi placed an obento in front of Kuroko and handed him his chopsticks. Half way through his lunch Kuroko noticed an orange basketball rolling across the rooftop. Getting up he started to head for it to catch the ball not wanting it to roll off the roof.

Akashi looked over to notice Kuroko was gone looking around he seen his cousin running after something and heading to the fence at the edge of the roof. Jumping up he ran after him and pulled him up before he could run face first into he fence.

"What are you doing Tetsu? You nearly ran into the fence."

"Ball!" he pointed to the space beyond the fence. "A ball fell, I wanted to catch it."

"A ball isn't there it couldn't have fallen off the roof, the fence would have stopped it but nothing is there. See? The fence if attached to the roof there isn't any space for a ball to roll off." Kuroko looked again and cocked his head to the side and looked back up at Akashi.

"Gomen Aka-nii-chan, I really did see a ball." Kuroko frowned.

"Let's go finish lunch you can play with a ball after school okay?" Kuroko nodded and wiggled down from his arms to run back to his lunch.

Ohayou / ohayou gozaimas - Good Morning Morning

itadakimasu - I humbly receive said at meal times.

Gomen - Sorry

Arigato - Thanks

Okasan - Mother


	3. Chapter THREE: Kanashii Youkai

**Kuroko No Kai**

_Chapter THREE: Kanashii Youkai (Sorrowful Phantom)_

It was very early in the morning, looking over at the clock said it was 1:00. Akashi strained his ears and heard a moan again. Looking to the bundle asleep in his arms he noticed Kuroko was not having a very fitful slumber.

Turning over to face Kuroko while bringing the moaning boy closer to him in his arms he wiped back a sweaty strand of hair. Slowly he ran his fingers in his little cousins hair and whispered softly to him about their plans for the morning when it was time to wake up. Slowly Kuroko calmed down and Akashi fell back asleep soon after.

It seemed like only a few minutes later the alarm was going off and waking him up. Leaving Kuroko to sleep a bit more he stood up and dressed himself. He sat carefully back down and shook the bluenette awake.

"It's time to wake up Tetsu.' Kuroko stirred and looked up at Akashi with red puffy eyes. He looked down wringing his hands as he remembered his nightmare. 'Did you want to talk about your nightmare? I noticed you were having one early this morning."

Kuroko shook his head "No Aka-nii it's alright."

Akashi went into the box and pulled out a pair of white overalls and a red shirt. Breakfast was much quieter then the last few days had been. His mother looked at him with a question in her eyes and on the tip of her tongue.

"He had a nightmare early this morning, he said he would be OK. You don't need to worry I'll be sure to keep my eye on him Okasan."

Akashi sat again at his desk book open and pencil neatly at the top with Kuroko on his lap. This time instead of writing notes he stared out the window and looked to be deep in thought. Kuroko noticed a ball rolling its way towards the front gates. Tugging on Akashi's sleeve he turned to him.

"The ball is back. It's gonna roll out the gate." He whispered.

"I don't see anything out there Tetsu; are you sure you see a ball out there?' At the rigorous nod he patted Kuroko's head and then the bell rang. 'That's the lunch bell. The ball will be fine lets go have some lunch OK?"

"Hai!" Kuroko replied with a wide energetic smile.

Kuroko sat down beside Akashi with his own bento and chop sticks with an excited "Itadakimasu!" he dug in.

Before Akashi could begin his a familiar ring tone caught his attention. "I'll be right back Tetsu stay here and enjoy your lunch.' Akashi walked to the other side of the roof and looked at the horizon as he answered his cell. "Moshi Moshi Midorima. I was just thinking you and I needed to have a talk."

"Oha Asa advised today was a great day to talk to an old boss. You have something you need from me Akashi-kun?"

"I do, It's too much to talk about over the phone. Contact the others have them meet us at the pack we all used to play at as kids. There's some things we need to talk about. Don't worry about Tetsu, I'll worry about him.'

"Hai, after school then?"

"Hai." Akashi turned around and headed back to his lunch the growl in his stomach hurrying his steps a bit.

It seemed like it took a good love filled bento and some friendly faces to cheer Kuroko up. Classes went by with many detailed note with very neat hand writing. Akashi could hardly believe such a Young child could write so clearly. Was it something he could do even back then when he really was this age. Could it be it's because he truly should be older and still possesses his memories from his older self?

After school Akashi and Kuroko head to the same park from the other day. Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, and Murasakibara were there sitting around waiting for them.

"Tetsu." Kise shouted running to the little boy and grabbing him to twirl him around.

"Who is this?" Aomine asked.

From Kise's hips he smiles "Kuroko Tetsuya!" and holds out his small hand.

Accepting the hand he looks to his old captain for an explanation. "A few things have happened since the beginning of last week. His team in Seirin don't know about this. As far as they are concerned he's off for a family matter." Akashi took his time to explain the older lady and the phantom balls his little cousin had been seeing. The worry was barely seen on his face but years of being friends; the other knew he was concerned they all were in their own way.

"So you think this lady is sending phantoms after Kuroko-chin?" Murasakibara asked with another chip in his hand.

"I don't know for sure but I do know she should hold some answers. Maybe she can find a way to turn him back. Midorima perhaps you can talk to your cousin about any possible spells we could use to reverse this in case she cannot be found."

"Kuroko, what does this woman look like?" Midorima asked from his spot on the bench and his lucky bell key-chain attached to his jacket jingling back and forth.

"She was pretty, her hair was like Aka-nii but lots of white and gold eyes too like Aka-nii. But she couldn't see very well.' Kuroko looked up to Akashi with a smile "Ne, can we play tag Aka-nii?"

Kuroko was running giggling like mad from a roaring Kise who had been it for a little too long. Kuroko had started the game and tagged Murasakibara who in turn put down his bag for a few minutes to tag Aomine. Aomine tagged Kise and when Akashi kept avoiding his hands by a mere inch he had grinned evilly and gave a small high pitched dragon roar and ran after the giggling Kuroko.

Suddenly Kuroko stopped, and older version of himself appear from the gates and made it's way to them. The others, recognizing the young child's father came to stand behind him. Kise put a hand on his shoulder and Akashi came up to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here Oji-san?" Akashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know I don't have much right to be here, I've done such terrible things to you my son.' He lowered down to kneel in front of the small Kuroko. 'But I had to risk coming here, you're concentrating on the wrong person." He directed the last comment to all the rest.

He stood up again "She truly only meant the best for him. This was to be his chance to over write all the damage I did to him. During the time before my death after I lost my wife I was distraught; I searched for someone to fill the gaping hole her death left in my heart. She was jealous of Tetsuya, even though I spent so much time with her I had ended up abandoning my own son it wasn't enough. The spell keeping him this way will fade on its own after the purpose of the spell is complete, in essence once my damage I created is gone. You need to concentrate on finding her.' he lowered back down to one knee and looked at his son again. ' I'm so sorry I hurt you my Nikko. Please find it in you to forgive me one day. Do your best to forget the pain I caused they truly love you."

He stood up again slowly began to fade, Akashi still had so many questions but the time allotted wasn't enough to even make a dent in them. A Soft "I love you." brought tears to Kuroko's eyes and he turned to Akashi.

"Aka-nii Oto-san really does love me."

"He did, Now you must do as he asked and try your best to forgive him and let us help you heal your heart. It hurts doesn't it? That's why you had your nightmare last night." Kuroko hung his head in shame.

"Don't be ashamed Kurokocchi. Everyone gets nightmares, it's a normal way for your heart to say something is wrong."

Akashi smiled, very rare but with Tetsu around it seemed to be becoming more popular, the young Kuroko seemed to have that affect on a person. Even Midorima seemed to have a concerned from on his face. For his father to return from death as a phantom to help them understand he truly must have been repenting.

_Moshi Moshi _– Hello (Greeting)

_Oji-san _– Uncle

_Nikko_ – Sunshine

_Otosan_ - Father

_Ne –_ Hey

_Hai –_ Yes (confirmation)


End file.
